wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotta Catch em all!
Gotta Catch em all! is the first episode of Pokemon Total War. Plot In a massive stadium, two creatures known as Pokémon are having a battle, directed by the Trainers to give it their all. One of the Pokémon, a Gengar, uses its Hypnosis attack on its opponent, a Nidorino, causing it to fall asleep. Nidorino's Trainer recalls it and sends out another Pokémon, Onix to battle. The massive Rock Snake Pokémon emerges from its Poké Ball and prepares to take on Gengar, at which point it is revealed that the battle is being displayed on television. Its viewer is a girl named Rainbow Sprint who lives in a small settlement called Nuvema Town. and is ten-years old which allows him to pick a starter Pokémon and become a Pokémon Trainer. Rainbow declares to himself (and the Pokémon of the world) that he will become a Pokémon Master. Her speech, however, is interrupted by her mom who tells him to get to bed as she has a big day tomorrow. Rainbow protests that she's too excited to sleep, so her mom tells her if she won't sleep then to at least get ready for the next day as she switches on a program hosted by the town's Pokémon expert, Professor Juniper. Ash watches as Oak explains that new Trainers get to pick one of three Pokémon to start their journey; the Grass-type Snivy, the Fire-type Tepig or the Water-type Oshawott. As Rainbow sleeps, she goes over the choices in his head reasoning that any of the three available Pokémon are good for starting Trainers and in her dream, she sees a Pokémon with eight heads understands and makes a promise. At Alola Region, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele and two other Tapu Pokémon are alerted of this. At the caves, Gladion is trying to restrain his odd-looking Pokémon when it gets angry. He tries to tell it must not be revealed to other people. Suddenly, the Pokémon stops, and Gladion praises it, but exclaims there could be an Ultra Beast around. When Rainbow finally wakes up, she sees the sun high in the sky and realizes he overslept. Rainbow race in as Professor Juniper greets her. She hands each of her a Pokédex, a high-tech encyclopedia of Pokémon, which he has been working on and five Poké Balls. She asks her to fulfill her dream of making a complete guide on all Pokémon. In addition to doing this, Professor Juniper allows Rainbow to pick one of the three starter Pokémon. Rainbow picks Tepig. She that his father named him Red, and cites it as the reason he wanted his first Pokémon to be a Fire-type. Heading outside, Rainbow finds his mom and a small group of supporters outside ready to wish him luck as she heads out on her Pokémon journey. Rainbow's mom gets weepy at the thought of her daughter finally leaving to start his life as a trainer, before then starting to list the numerous supplies she's packed for him. Walking down the road with Tepig, Rainbow was wondering what kind of Pokémon she will catch first. She then hears rustling from a bush he jogs past, and seeing something purple, and checks her Pokédex. The electronic gadget displays a picture of an Pansage, apparently green in color. Talking about Pansage's properties and behavior, wonders why what she sees is so different from what it is being displayed. Nevertheless, he throws a Poké Ball, and it hits... a man's head. The man rises from the bush, enraged at being thought of as a Apparently, it was actually purple hair that Rainbow had spotted while he was picking fruit. Rainbow immediately apologies for his actions. Accepting her apology, the man introduced himself as Uryu. Upon hearing that Rainbow described the Pokémon as Yasakani, He starts further questioning her, but Rainbow's marshmallow was eaten by a Deerling and Rainbow befriends it. Rainbow takes her Poké Ball out and catches Deerling. Uryu hands the Poké Ball containing the ancient "Huskus King's Crustle" to Rainbow. Night soon approaches and the sun begins to set. As Rainbow picks an apple from the tree and wonders if it could be eaten, however, Uryu manages to obtain a mountain of apples from the same tree, significantly burying Rainbow and Tepig underneath. Asnight falls, Uryu is sitting in the tree, while Rainbow and Tepig sit beneath it, all three eating apples. Rainbow begin admiring the brilliant, star-filled night sky, when a shooting star, a symbol of good luck, runs across their field of vision. The next day, Uryu tells Rainbow the shortcut to Mistralton City. With the snap of his fingers, Uryu is shocked of the arrival of Mistralton City. Excited that they've finally arrived, Rainbow is astounded that Uryu has the power of teleportation due to his dark magic. Rainbow is surprised that Skyla returns from her flight. When she asked Skyla for an autograph and the challenge of the 2-on-2 battle in exchange of devising her battling system, Skyla promptly accepts. Inside the gym, Uryu volunteers to be the referee. Uryu declares a 2-on-2 battle. Rainbow sends out her Crustle first as Skyla sends out her Swoobat. Huskus King's Crustle starts off with the "asteroid crush"; ancient combination of electric and ground type move for the ancient Pokémon of the Huskus, taking the form the boulder covered in electricity which hits Swoobat and instantly knocks it out. Skyla is not fazed since she knew with the moves of the ancient Pokémon, there was no way for her Swoobat to win. Skyla sends out her Unfezant, confident that the battle is playing out exactly as she thought. Crustle leaps out of its shell and uses "Electro Metamophisis"; the ancient combination of electric and water type move which knocks Unfezant out. Without further delay, Skyla thanks Rainbow or the great battle and awards her with the Jet Badge. Category:Pokemon Total War Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon